Six Months Later
by Cheyla
Summary: Six months after Kurt and Blaine have broken up, Blaine decides that he can't take it anymore. Trigger warning: Suicide. Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is for the sixth month anniversary of my Underground Fanfictioners group. This is also dedicated to my roommate, Kristin. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been six months. Six months without going out for coffee after school every day. Six months without a weekly date at Breadstix. Six months without hearing about the latest fashion trend or the latest crimes against fashion. Six months without hearing that laugh. Six months without hearing his voice. Six months without staring into those glasz eyes.

It had been six months since Kurt and Blaine had broken up. And since then, Blaine had heard nor seen nothing of Kurt. It was like he had never existed.

Sure, the first couple of weeks, Blaine had received the traditional and expected sympathy of the now-seniors of Glee, but after two months had passed, that had shrinked away. They seemed to expect that Blaine was ready to move on. But how could he move on?

He had expected to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He had expected to marry Kurt, to sleep by his side every night and stand by him every day. He had expected that they would adopt a child together, a child that would have been spoiled to show just how much that they were wanted by their dads. He had dreamed of the family that he would one day have with Kurt. He had never imagined a life without Kurt.

Now he was being forced to and he didn't know if he could handle it. It was just too much to take in.

That was why, after it had been three months since the break-up, Blaine had made the decision. If things hadn't gotten changed after six months, it probably would never change, At the six month mark, Blaine would have to accept the fact that Kurt had moved on and would never give him a second thought again.

Blaine wouldn't be able to accept that. He wouldn't be able to accept that his relationship with Kurt was now something in the past. It was better if he didn't have to live in such a world.

On the six-month anniversary since the break-up, Blaine woke up, feeling calmer than he had in days. He no longer felt like he wanted to break out into tears at the slightest thought of Kurt. He no longer had to worry about being accepted in Glee because he wouldn't be accepted anywhere else in the school. He no longer had to worry about being a shame upon the Anderson name, as his father liked to claim. It would be over by the end of the day and he would never have another worry again.

Classes went by as normal for Blaine. A few of his fellow Glee club members mentioned that he seemed happier today. None of them remembered the meaning of this particular day for Blaine. They were only glad that he was finally acting happy. They never even considered why he might be happier.

Blaine tried to get through the day as normally as possible. He desperately wanted to talk to Brittany and Tina, to give them some form of good-bye, but he couldn't risk them figuring out something was up and stopping him. He had to go through with this. He couldn't spend any more time without Kurt.

After school, there was Glee. Mr. Schuester was going on about nationals and how he was sure that they were going to win if they would only focus on the task at hand. For the first time in weeks, he singled out Blaine, asking him to come up with ideas for a solo or duet that they could potentially use. Blaine didn't feel the envious looks directed his way. There was no one he wanted to duet with other than Kurt and there was no use singing a solo if he didn't have someone to sing it to. Mr. Schuester was just going to have to find someone else to do the solo. Blaine wouldn't be at nationals when the time came.

Going home was the hardest activity of the day. It was the last time Blaine would ever be making the journey from school to home.

Blaine had planned to get things over with as soon as possible. As soon as he got home, he would begin the preparations. However, things would never go as expected as planned for Blaine. They had never before so why would they start now?

"How was school, little brother?"

Blaine stared at Cooper as he stood in the front doorway, key still in the door.

"Cooper? What are you doing here?" Blaine didn't remember Cooper saying that he was going to be visiting any time soon.

"Can't a guy visit his family?" Cooper asked, looking at Blaine carefully. He could see how tired and worn out his younger brother was. A person didn't look that way after one night without sleep. Blaine must not have been sleeping well for weeks

"That would make sense if Mom and Dad were home," Blaine pointed out. Cooper resisted a wince at the sound. His voice sounded so devoid of hope. He stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Fine, you got me," he said. "I remembered what today was."

"You did?" Blaine sounded so skeptical that Cooper would actually remember anything as trivial as the anniversary of a break-up.

"Of course I did," Cooper replied softly, resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I wanted to see how you were holding up."

Blaine gave his older brother a weak smile. How did he get so lucky? None of the people he called friends remembered today's significance but his estranged older brother did and had come back specifically to be with Blaine. Too bad Blaine had already made his decision and he was sticking to it no matter what. Cooper's visit was just a brief distraction.

"I'm getting better," he told his brother. "It doesn't hurt as much."

As soon as Blaine said it out loud, it was true. It didn't hurt anymore. Blaine had accepted that Kurt didn't want him anymore and he had also accepted that there was no place in this world for him anymore. Before his place had been beside Kurt. Now he was just drifting on the edges of society, watching but not fully able to interact with everyone else.

The time he spent with Cooper was nice. Cooper had tried to make dinner, albeit unsuccessfully, and they had watched trashy television shows together. Blaine even smiled briefly at his brother's preening when his commercial came on. It still wasn't enough to dissuade him, though.

Finally, Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced. Cooper nodded, but as Blaine went upstairs, Cooper watched him go. Blaine seemed normal but there was something he was concerned he was missing.

Once upstairs and in the bathroom, Blaine ran the water to cover up what he was about to do. Once the shower was running strong, Blaine dialed the once familiar number. His fingers didn't even fumble as he hit the numbers.

Blaine was directed to voicemail after a couple of rings. He wasn't expecting anything different from Kurt. He smiled to himself as he listened to Kurt's voice. Once it was his turn to speak, Blaine hesitated before he decided what he was going to say. It was short but that was all Blaine really wanted to begin with.

"Hey, Kurt. It was nice to hear your voice."

Then Blaine's trembling fingers hit the end button and the phone dropped to the ground. He was surprised when it didn't shatter. Then he remembered that there was a protective case around it. Oh well. The shattering of the phone would have been dramatic but it wasn't necessary.

Blaine knew where the pills where kept. He also knew that there were also some still left over from when he was recovering from his Sadie Hawkins ordeal. Since they were prescription medicines, Blaine had had to be extra careful at the time about taking the right dosage. Now he knew that they were the best for this particular job.

All it took was a few swallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, many thanks to my roommate Kristin, who's already encouraging me to write chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

Cooper was in the midst of making dinner when he heard the thud. The thud of something heavy dropping to the ground. If it had been a year ago, he wouldn't have thought anything of it. Now he couldn't help but be concerned.

Cooper dropped the pan he was holding onto the counter and took off running up the stairs. He hoped he was wrong…

The trip from the kitchen to the bathroom took too long for Cooper. He had never realized how big his parent's house was until that moment.

"Blaine?" Cooper called through the bathroom door, knocking and praying for some sort of response. Getting none, he banged harder on the door and called out again, voice rising in urgency. "Blaine!"

When his younger brother didn't respond, Cooper was prepared to slam the door down. Somehow, he was rational enough to try the door to see if his brother had locked it before he did so. His hands, slick with cold sweat, slipped as he tried to turn the doorknob. It seemed impossible.

Thankfully, it seemed that Blaine hadn't locked the door. Cooper pushed it open and immediately wished he hadn't. He knew that however long he lived, he would never forget the sight of his only brother lying prone on the ground, not breathing. Cooper staggered backward, leaning against the door.

"Oh god, no," he murmured, looking around wildly, trying to find something that would save his brother. His eyes zeroed in on Blaine's phone, which was lying next to the shower.

The next few seconds were a blur. Cooper couldn't remember moving to pick up the phone or dialing in the numbers.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded cool and professional.

"I—" Cooper's throat was dry. He swallowed and tried to speak again. "I need an ambulance. My brother's not breathing. It was an overdose."

Saying it out loud was harder than he could have ever imagined.

"What's your address?"

Cooper relayed his address and where he was at in the house. By now he was sitting up against the tub, cradling Blaine's head in his lap.

The ten minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive were undoubtedly the longest ten minutes of Cooper's life. He couldn't do anything except rock his baby brother back and forth, tears running down his cheeks.

When the paramedics arrived, Cooper was all but shoved out of the way as they removed Blaine from the bathroom and house and into the waiting ambulance. Cooper trailed after the paramedics, somehow managing to crawl up into the ambulance before they shot off for the hospital. Cooper could only look on as the paramedics worked on his brother, utterly helpless.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Cooper was separated from Blaine for the first time since he had found his brother in the bathroom. The paramedics had to pry Cooper's hand off of Blaine's before they could wheel him back into the depths of the hospital. As the younger Anderson brother was wheeled out of sight, Cooper could only collapse into the nearest chair.

He hadn't sat for long when Cooper could sit no longer. The actor stood up and began pacing the room, hands twisting anxiously in front of him. He had to know what was happening.

Cooper had only paced for less than five minutes in the waiting room when a nurse came up to him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit. You're making the other patients anxious," she told him. Cooper would normally hit on her but this wasn't the right situation or time. He really wanted to snap at her, to tell her that she didn't know what he was going through, but he didn't want to risk being asked to leave. He couldn't leave Blaine in the hospital all alone. He needed to be there when Blaine woke up.

Instead, Cooper nodded curtly and sat back down. His foot shook nervously as he waited in the chair. He wanted to call someone so that he wouldn't be here alone, but he couldn't think of anyone. His parents were out of the question and Blaine didn't know the numbers of any of Blaine's public school friends. He considered calling some of Blaine's old Dalton friends but he wasn't sure what kind of terms they were on after the slushy incident. Absent-mindedly, Cooper's fingers turned Blaine's phone over and over in his hands.

Then it hit him. There was one person Cooper could call. He could call the one person that cared as much for Blaine as Cooper did. Kurt.

Shakily, Cooper scrolled through the contacts on Blaine's phone before he reached the 'K's. The older Anderson hit the call button and held the phone to his ear. He prayed that Kurt would pick up.

Cooper let out a sigh of relief as a high-pitched voice answered the phone.

"Kurt, it's Cooper. Blaine's in the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my roommate Kristin for her support of my first attempt at writing angst.

* * *

Kurt had become a pro at acting like he was fine. He would carry on with his day like nothing was troubling him, smile and wave and converse with people he knew, all while feeling completely and utterly broken inside.

When the sixth month mark arrived of his and Blaine's break-up, Kurt didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to lie in bed all day, sobbing and watching anything that would remind him of Blaine and what he had lost. He wanted to flip through the photos he had brought with him to New York of the two, tracing his fingers lightly over the pair of them and admiring how perfect they had been together.

He wanted to do all of that but he could do none of it. This was the real life, after all.

So, instead of remaining in bed like he wanted, Kurt forced himself to do the mature thing and crawl out of bed. He managed to avoid Rachel and left the apartment as soon as he could. Being in the apartment was too much of a temptation for him. If he remained in the apartment, he wouldn't be able to get anything done.

Once Kurt arrived at work, he immediately put on his mask. He had done this every day since a week after the break-up, when he realized that no one truly cared about it. Not even his closest friends. They only offered a little bit of sympathy but that didn't last long. Soon, they were wondering why he hadn't moved on yet. It was only a high school relationship, right?

Only Rachel hadn't shrugged things off. She had done her best to comfort Kurt but even her best efforts didn't help. She had suffered with Finn breaking up with her but her relationship with Finn hadn't even been in the same category as Kurt's relationship with Blaine. She couldn't understand completely.

She thought she had loved Finn but she had soon been distracted by Jesse and now by Brody. Kurt knew that there would be no one but Blaine for him. He had tried dating but he found himself comparing his dates to Blaine and found each one of them lacking. Finally, he had just given up.

It was near the end of Kurt's workday when someone called him. It was odd that someone was actually calling him because normally Kurt just received texts. Even Carole and his father would text him to let him know that they wanted to talk to him.

Since Kurt was in an informal meeting and on the receiving end of his boss's glare, he merely declined the call and turned his phone on vibrate. He didn't even look to see who was calling.

Kurt had just reached his apartment and was unlocking the door when the second call came. Since no one was around and it was the second actual call he had received all day, Kurt felt like he was obligated to answer it. Opening the apartment door, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. Reading the name, his heart beat a little bit faster and his stomach twisted nervously.

Blaine.

Of all the days he had to call.

Kurt hit the accept button.

"H-hello?" He cringed as he heard himself stutter and his voice squeak ever so slightly.

"Kurt, it's Cooper. Blaine's in the hospital."

Whatever Kurt had expected, those seven words weren't it. Kurt's keys dropped to the floor. Kurt reached out a hand to find the nearest wall to lean against.

"W-what?" he said, voice cracking as he slid to the floor. "W-why?"

Cooper's breath hitched over the phone and Kurt could tell how much of a struggle it was for him to keep it together.

"He tried to commit suicide," the elder Anderson said slowly. Tears began to trail down Kurt's cheeks. He knew why Blaine would pick today of all days. It had been six months since they had last spoken. Blaine had finally given up on ever getting Kurt back. Kurt had driven Blaine to do something that Blaine had never thought of doing, even when faced with all the bullying when he went to public school and the Sadie Hawkins incident. It was his entire fault.

"It's all my fault," he whispered as it hit him.

"No, it's not!" Cooper's response was immediate and full of emotion. "Kurt, it's not your fault. Don't say anything like it!"

"But it's true," Kurt replied, wiping away a few tears. "I—what should I do?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Cooper said through the phone. "You're the only one I could think of calling."

"Did—" Kurt had to force the next question out. "Did he succeed?"

When Cooper didn't respond, Kurt immediately feared the worst. He could just imagine Blaine's body lying on some hospital bed with pale, sunken skin and an unmoving chest. It was scary how easily he compared the image to the last time he saw his mom. He would never hear Blaine's voice again. He would never see those warm brown eyes.

"I don't know yet. They took him in and no doctor's come out yet."

Hope blossomed in Kurt's chest. He still had a chance then.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll let you know when I'm in Ohio," he informed Cooper and hung up, unable to deal with a good-bye. Kurt stared down at his phone blankly for a few minutes. It faintly registered that he had a voicemail. Kurt had a feeling he knew what it was. Hands shaking, Kurt hit the voicemail button and held the phone up to his ear. He had to hear what Blaine wanted to say to him.

"Hey Kurt. It was nice to hear your voice."

Upon hearing those last words, Kurt completely broke down. His sobs shook his entire body. Soon, it was difficult to breathe through the tears and sobs hiccoughing from his chest. If only he had picked up when Blaine called. Then Blaine might not have been in the hospital, fighting for his life, at this exact moment.

"It's all my fault," he said through his sobs. "It's all my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thanks to Kristen for being my unofficial beta and for not killing me, despite how much she wants to. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt's cheeks were crusted with dried tear tracks when he attempted to blink his eyes open. It took a few times before he was able to fully open his eyes. Kurt rubbed a hand across his face. He wished that he was the type of person who woke up groggy and completely out of it. Then he could forget the circumstances that made him cry himself to sleep.

Kurt looked around to see what had woken him up. Nothing was out of sorts in the apartment but he could hear voices coming from down the hall. Rachel must be coming back from her classes, he figured and slowly rose to his feet. Judging by the second, deeper voice he was hearing, Brody was with her.

Before Kurt could retreat to his room and clean up slightly, Rachel had unlocked the door and opened it.

"We're here!" she announced herself as she burst in through the doorway. She took one look at Kurt's red, tear-streaked face and her eyes widened. "Oh my—Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt gave an awkward half sad smile, half pained grimace as he stared at his exuberant friend. He pretended not to notice Brody hanging back in the hallway uncomfortably.

"I—" he began and winced at the raw tone his voice held. It was scratchy from all the crying he had done. Kurt tried again. "I have to go back to Ohio."

He was surprised that his voice didn't crack and that he didn't stutter.

"What? Why?" Rachel looked horrified. She couldn't imagine ever going back to Ohio except for the holidays and occasional school break. She loved New York too much.

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could explain without breaking down again.

"Cooper called," he said tentatively. Already he was starting to get overwhelmed by the oncoming tears. "Blaine…" Kurt paused. "Blaine's i-in the hos-hospital."

Tears started streaming down Kurt's cheeks again.

"Blaine, your ex-boyfriend?" Brody's question made Kurt break down completely. Rachel shot Brody an annoyed look.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Brody," she said in a snippy voice before shutting the door in his face. Immediately after, she wrapped Kurt into a hug. Kurt clung to her desperately. She was the only one he could rely on right now.

"What happened to Blaine?" she asked softly. "Was it bullies? Was it Sebastian?"

Kurt shook his head.

"N-no," he stuttered out. "It was h-him-himself."

Although Kurt couldn't see her face, Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She held Kurt tighter.

"He tried to commit—?" she couldn't finish the sentence. Kurt nodded and broke into a fresh wave of tears.

"Is he—?" Rachel asked again.

"I d-don't kn-know," Kurt choked out. "I just h-have t-to get to Ohio."

Rachel could tell that Kurt was in no position to do anything at the moment. She squeezed Kurt one last time before letting go.

"Okay," she agreed. "Then we'll get you to Ohio. I'll buy the plane ticket for you, get you to the airport, and we'll call someone to pick you up from the airport in Ohio and bring you to the hospital. You're in no condition to drive."

Once Rachel had settled Kurt on their couch, curled up in a blanket with a box of tissues next to his side, she grabbed his wallet and her laptop. She scanned the flight departure times, searching for an available seat on a flight leaving within the next six hours. She kept one eye trained on Kurt the entire time, preparing herself for another breakdown. The tears slowly trickled to a stop and Kurt stared at the wall in front of him blankly.

"Okay," she said after fifteen or so minutes. She had found an available flight and had booked it using Kurt's credit card. "Your flight is leaving in just over three hours. Who should we call to pick you up?"

It was like Kurt didn't hear her. He just continued staring at the wall.

"It's all my fault," he said in a broken, monotonous voice. "He wouldn't be in the hospital if we hadn't broken up."

"Kurt," Rachel said sadly. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"He called today," Kurt said in the same broken voice. "I was the last person he called. It's all my fault. If I had just picked up…"

Rachel reached over and gave Kurt a tight hug.

"It's not your fault," she said softly. Anger flashed in Kurt's eyes. He threw off Rachel and the blanket.

"Yes it is!" he yelled, swinging his arms around wildly. "It is my fault!"

Rachel shrank back slightly, afraid of the way Kurt was acting. Kurt paced angrily for a few paces before he stopped.

"It's all my fault," he repeated and broke down into tears once again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Rachel said carefully. "I'm going to pack your bag for a few nights." She had to get out of the room. She didn't like this side of Kurt and didn't know how to make things better.

Rachel emerged from Kurt's room a few minutes later with a carry on suitcase filled with clothes and all the essentials he would need over the next few days. She hadn't bought a return ticket because she didn't know the exact situation and therefore didn't know how long Kurt would be staying in Ohio. When she emerged, Kurt was curled back up on the couch, staring at the wall blankly once again. A few tears trailed down his cheeks. Rachel hesitated by the doorway. She didn't know how to deal with Kurt like this. He had always been so strong, even in high school. He had put up with so much more than all the other members in glee club combined probably. Now he was so broken.

Rachel placed Kurt's bag next to the door and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm calling Tina," she declared to Kurt. "She'll pick you up from the airport or find someone else to." Kurt didn't acknowledge her comment. Rachel reached for her phone and found Tina in her contacts. Tina instantly picked up.

"Rachel?" Tina sounded surprised.

"I need you to pick up Kurt from the airport in Columbus," Rachel didn't bother with exchanging greetings. "He needs to go to the Westerville hospital."

"What happened?" Tina's voice sounded panicked. Rachel was prepared to tell her but Kurt started shaking his head. He didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"I can't tell you that yet," Rachel replied. "Can you pick Kurt up or not?"

Tina sighed.

"What time is his flight getting in?" she asked.

Less than three hours later, Kurt was boarding his flight to Columbus, Ohio. Two hours after that, the plane touched down. He had spent the entire flight alternating between staring blankly out the window and breaking down into sobbing fits. Luckily, no one was sitting next to him. Tina was waiting for him at the airport and immediately wrapped him up into a large hug after seeing how awful he looked. Within half an hour, Kurt and Tina were pulling into the parking lot of the Westerville hospital.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered as he shakily got out of the car. It was the only thing he had said to Tina on the entire trip. Tina nodded, watching Kurt carefully. She wasn't sure if he could make it to the doors. He looked like he could fall apart any minute.

Kurt spotted Cooper instantly. It was impossible to miss that mop of hair.

Cooper looked up as Kurt stepped in front of him.

"Do you know anything more?" Kurt asked hesitantly after the boys had traded comforting hugs.

"A bit," Cooper replied.

"And?" Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer but he braced himself for Cooper's reply anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with the newest installment! Only one more chapter to go after this. I currently have plans to post it sometime on Friday, so it won't be long! Many thanks to Kristen for keeping me focused on writing this and finally finishing a story that's more than one or two chapters. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Cooper stared at Kurt for a few seconds before replying.

"They pumped his stomach and managed to resuscitate him," he said slowly. "So his chances are looking up. However, he still hasn't woken up so they aren't sure if he's suffered any lasting damage."

"Lasting damage meaning brain damage?" Kurt asked. Cooper nodded. The chestnut-haired boy collapsed in the chair next to the elder Anderson.

"But he'll make it?" Kurt asked again. He needed to hear the words and see Blaine before he could reassure himself.

"They're pretty sure he will," Cooper replied. "They won't let us in to see him until he wakes up, though. It's unbearable."

"Could be worse," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"It could be," Cooper agreed, overhearing him.

The two sat in mostly silence for the next hour and a half. They exchanged a few comments but both were content to sit in silence and just be glad of the comfort the other offered. Cooper could tell that Kurt still blamed himself for everything but had no idea how to reassure the younger boy. Besides, what good would his assurances do if Cooper was still blaming himself. If only he had seen this coming, he could have tried to prevent this. He had known something was up with Blaine when they had talked earlier and still he had let this happen. He was the worst big brother in the world.

The entry doors to the hospital opened again and there was a clicking of heels on the tiled floor. Cooper looked up, faintly recognizing the sharp, determined clicks. He had heard those clicks off and on for eighteen years after all.

Kurt had been watching Cooper out of the corner of his eye. He had been waiting for the elder boy to snap and blame everything on Kurt. This entire thing was Kurt's fault after all. If only he and Blaine hadn't broken up. If only they had just talked sooner. Then he wouldn't be waiting in the hospital, waiting for some sort of news.

When Cooper looked up, so did Kurt. He stared blankly at the approaching, smartly dressed woman, not recognizing her although it was clear that Cooper did. Cooper had tensed up the moment he had spotted the woman.

The woman stopped in front of Cooper and stared down at him through cold eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded in a sharp voice.

"What?" Cooper asked. Her frown deepened.

"What is the meaning of this?" she repeated. "Why did I get no call to inform me that my youngest son was in the hospital after his…accident."

Cooper's eyes turned into walls of solid ice.

"It wasn't an accident, mother," he said, his voice just as cold as his eyes. Kurt sucked in a breath as he realized that this was Blaine's mother that was confronting Cooper. "And I didn't call you because I didn't know where you were."

"No, you didn't call because you didn't want me to know," she corrected. "I should have been the first person you called, not him," she sneered at Kurt. Kurt shifted uneasily.

"I called nine-one-one first," Cooper replied, voice rising as his ire grew. "I'm sorry if that was my first instinct upon seeing my baby brother lying on the ground, not breathing."

"Don't be a smart ass, Cooper," his mother scolded. "Now's not the time."

"It's also not the time for you to be demanding why you weren't called," Cooper snapped. "If I recall, the last time Blaine was in the hospital, you didn't do anything. And you barely did anything the time before that! I called Kurt for support because clearly I can't get that from you and dad. Where is he anyway?"

"He's in Atlanta for business," Mrs. Anderson replied. "But I called him on my way here and he'll be home as soon as his work there is finished."

"As soon as his work is finished?" Cooper replied in disbelief. "As soon as work is finished? You see, that's why I didn't even bother. I knew that work would be more important than Blaine being in the fucking _hospital!"_

"That's not true," Mrs. Anderson replied.

"That's complete bull!" Cooper snapped back furiously. "You and dad don't care. You've never cared."

"Don't lie, Cooper," Mrs. Anderson said in a sharp voice. Cooper got to his feet. He took a deep breath.

"Get out," he said slowly. His mother blinked, as if she couldn't believe her oldest son had just said that.

"What?" she said.

"I said get out," Cooper repeated himself. "Blaine's eighteen so he doesn't need you to be here. I would rather him be with people that care for him than with people that won't be there for him. I'll pay for his bills myself, if I have to."

"You can't keep me from him. I'm his mother!" Mrs. Anderson looked furious.

"Biologically, yes, but you haven't been his mother for quite some time. Not since he transferred," Cooper said coldly. "Now get out."

Mrs. Anderson still looked irate but she didn't have anything more to say. She stalked back out of the hospital. Cooper watched her go until she was out of sight. He sat back down with a sigh.

"She didn't even put up that much of a fight," he said mournfully, placing his hands in his face. Kurt didn't know what to say. What kind of mother would just walk away from her son like that after he had tried to commit suicide? What kind of mother would call that situation an accident?

"I will, though," he stated finally. Cooper raised his face out of his hands and looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression.

"I'll fight for Blaine," Kurt decided. "I'll do whatever it takes. If I had known how bad things were, I would have fought harder to keep him in the beginning. Things would never have gotten like this and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure nothing like this happens again. I—" Kurt's voice cracked but he continued on. "I can't live without him. I don't know what I would have done had he actually succeeded."

Cooper still stared at Kurt with that unreadable expression.

"I'm never letting Blaine go again," Kurt declared. Finally, after a long minute, Cooper nodded and gave Kurt a weak smile.

"Good," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

After Cooper's mother had left and Kurt had made his declaration, Kurt and Cooper fell back into their comforting silence. Every time a nurse or doctor emerged from the depths of the hospital, Kurt and Cooper sat up a little bit straighter, hopeful. Every time the nurse or doctor would call out a different name or just keep walking, destroying their hopes.

As it became later, Cooper and Kurt resigned themselves to staying overnight or having to find some way to get back to Westerville. It wasn't until they were discussing potential plans that Cooper realized he had ridden in the ambulance, and therefore had no car.

"Did you let your parents know you were coming here?" Cooper asked as another thought occurred to him. Kurt shifted nervously.

"No," he admitted. "The only ones that know I'm here are you, Rachel, and Tina. I guess I just forgot."

And by forgot, Kurt meant that he had been in no state to think clearly. Cooper understood and decided not to comment.

"I guess I can call my dad," Kurt offered. "He won't be happy but he'll understand."

"At least one parent will," Cooper muttered under his breath. Another nurse appeared, causing Cooper and Kurt to straighten up.

"Cooper Anderson?" she called. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief. He and Kurt rose to their feet and went to meet the nurse. She gave the pair a tiny smile.

"He's awake but we're still going to monitor him for a few more days to make sure he won't try anything again and that he hasn't suffered any permanent damage," she informed them. "We'll allow visitors, but only one at a time."

"Thank you so much," Cooper replied with a grin. He couldn't describe the intense feeling of relief spreading through his entire body. Both he and Kurt felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of them.

"He's in room 206. Good luck," the nurse said before moving on. Kurt and Cooper stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Go ahead," Kurt told Cooper. "You're his brother. You should see him first."

Cooper, surprisingly, shook his head.

"No, you can see him first. I figure you have a lot more to talk about with him than I do. Plus, it will be a pleasant surprise," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurt felt like Cooper should be the first one to see Blaine but he also really wanted to see Blaine for himself.

"Yeah," Cooper nodded. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together and no one wants their older brother crying and babbling over them."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He nodded and wound his way through the hospital hallways to room 206. Just outside the room, he hesitated, unsure of how to go about this. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself together either.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened the door wider and entered. Blaine was looking away with his eyes closed as he entered. Kurt stayed near the door. Blaine looked so pale and weak. It was scary.

"You should have just let me do it," Blaine said in a bitter voice, not looking to see who had entered. "I can't live without him and he's never coming back to me."

Kurt's heart broke upon hearing that comment.

"I can't live without you either," he said softly. "That's why I came as soon as Cooper called me."

Blaine's eyes snapped open. He stared at Kurt in complete and utter shock. Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Hey," he said, swallowing hard. Blaine's hand reached out to Kurt. Both boys stared at the hand for a second before Kurt came closer and grabbed it gently. He pressed it against his cheek.

"I'm an idiot," he babbled. "I let the best thing that ever happened to me go and I'm in the last place I ever wanted to be. I was so scared."

Blaine didn't respond. Instead he just stared at his hand and how it was pressed against Kurt's cheek.

"I missed you," he said, voice cracking slightly.

"I missed you, too," Kurt agreed.

"Can—" Blaine cut himself off before mustering the courage to continue. "Can we go back to the way things were?"

"No," Kurt said. Blaine looked crestfallen but Kurt continued. "But we can work on us and become even better than we were. I don't ever want to let you go again."

Blaine smiled softly.

"I don't want to let you go again either," he said. The two boys sat in silence for a minute before Blaine had to ask one more question.

"Can you stay with me?" he requested. Kurt sat gently on the bed next to Blaine. He wrapped Blaine in a gentle hug.

"I'll always stay with you," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

Wow...I can't believe it's over.

Many, many thanks to Kristen for encouraging me to write (and finish!) this project. Also, thanks to Kristen for putting up with me and all the ideas I have sprouting out of my head. I am proud to say that I have now completed a story more than two chapters for the first time!

Much love and thanks to all of you who have read this, and especially to those of you who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed! I love you all so much!


End file.
